one more try
by Drake294
Summary: Kai made a mistake... pairing:TyKa


Hi all!

Here is a little TyKa - songfic for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song "one more try" from Timmy T.

...and now... on with the fic...

ps.: the lyrics are in _italic_

* * *

**Kai´s PoV**

_It's been a long time since you left me  
I didn't mean to make you cry  
_

It's been a long time since we'd seen each other. I know that I had really hurt you and I think you don't love me anymore. And I can't blame you about that…

I was an idiot! Why didn't I believe you as you'd told me, that there was nothing between you and Kane? You never lied to me…

_I didn't mean to disappoint you,  
I didn't mean to tell you lies_

I was jealous and then I made a big mistake… I had a kind of relationship with Tala. We kissed us but nothing more happened between him and me. But you saw us... and I think, I broke your heart in a million pieces. And if that wasn't enough… I lied to you. I said that it doesn't matter to me what you do or how you feel. And that I don't love him anymore. But that was a true lie…

With teardrops in your eyes you turned around and you were gone in silence.

_And after all that we have been through,  
Won't you let me tell you why_

A few days later I came to your place to apologize. But you refused to hear me apologize. You won't hear me out. You were stubborn and then… you said three words. Three words that I hated and feared the most: "It is over!"

You saw at me with unshed tears in your eyes. I never saw you with so emotionless eyes before that day. After a few minutes of silence I was gone.

_One more try….  
I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try…  
Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Hoping babe we can give it, one more try…_

I would do anything for a second chance. Now that I know that we weren't together anymore… I feel so empty… and I know that I love you… more than anything…always and forever…

I wish I could hold you in my arms. I would never let you go again. I miss you. Since that day nothing was the same again in my life.

Since then many days and nights flew by. I would give everything if you could forgive me and we could start a relationship again.

_It's been a long time since I've kissed you  
It always used to feel so good_

Now I'm standing at our favorite place. Here we had our first kiss. I remember that day so clearly as if it was just yesterday. Your gorgeous blue eyes shone so brightly and your long hair moved with the wind. Your beautiful smile let me all forget my sorrows. I took you into my embrace. I enjoyed it being so near to you…

…and now?

_And if you know, how much I missed you  
You'd forgive me if you could_

My heart is screaming. Without you by my side something is missing. Do you know how I feel? Or doesn't it matter to you? Actually I cannot imagine that. You always made yourself concerns around other people – all the same whether you were well with someone friendly or not.

Where you are now and what do you do at the moment? Who is with you and enjoys your company? I would give everything in order to exchange with this person…

_And now that we have found each other  
Can't we give it one more try (one more try)_

Suddenly I hear a noise and I turn around… and my eyes widen at the sight. You're standing in front of me. Your eyes are cloudy and it seemed to me that any sparkles that were once in there were gone. It almost breaks my heart to see you such in a way like this. Your smile is sad. I don't know how long I can look at you without to breakdown in pain. I have the feeling that my heart shatters straight into thousand pieces.

I want to say so much to you… but I can't get the words out of me. I was never so filled with despair…

I notice that a single tear runs down my cheek. What am I going to do? I don't know anything anymore…

_One more try...  
I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try...  
Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you_

_Hoping babe we can give it, one more try  
_

I close my eyes and lower my head. I can't bear your sad view any longer. A few seconds passed by until I feel your hand at my cheek. I look at you and you're wiping away my tear. Your view – it changed. I can see a little glint in your eyes and your smile isn't so sad like a few moments ago. Can I still hope… for a second chance?

_And after all that we have been through,  
Won't you let me tell you why...  
_

You take my hand and your thump is soft stroking the back of my hand. Do you want to cheer me up? Do you want to tell me that life is going on? Don't you know that I can't live without you?

No… of course not… not after all that we have been through. I must sigh heavily.

"Tyson… please listen to me… I…" My words were cut off as you lay a finger over my lips. You're shaking your head a little in a negative manner. What do you want to say?

_And now that we have found each other,  
Can't we give it one more try (one more try)_

Carefully you turn my head to the side and you whisper somewhat in my ear. "Please… don't say anything, Kai. I thought about us for a long time… a very long time… and I came to the conclusion that you could do practically anything to me… I would still love you… more than anything in my life.

But… do me a favor and… don't let me fall again. It had hurt so badly and I don't know if I could stand the pain one more…"

_One more try...  
I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try..  
Let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Hoping babe we can give it, one more try_

I was speechless. You are really an angel. My little angel. I see in your eyes… and they shine again. Just like the day we were here in the first time. I stroke your cheek gently… only for me to know that I'm not dreaming.

Then I pull you into an embrace. How much I've missed that. I'll swear, I'll never let you go again! Carefully you pull yourself out of my embrace and look into my eyes. Then you close your eyes and give me a kiss. I think that is what I've missed the most. Longingly I deepen our kiss.

A single tear runs down on my cheek again.

Thank you… for another chance… to be allowed to love you…

* * *

Sooo... what do you think? Good? Bad? 

Please review and let me know...

thx :)

Drake


End file.
